Christmas Joy
by LoveMariska08
Summary: Brian and Olivia celebrate Christmas together, Brian has a few surprises in store to make this Christmas perfect.


Beep. Beep. Beep. The noises arose from Olivia's alarm clock. Liv reached over and pounded on her nightstand in attempt to turn off the alarm. She slightly opened her eyes and saw a figure in the door.

"Good morning beautiful." Brian Cassidy walked over and gave Liv a cup of coffee.  
"Good morning, baby. Why are you up so early?"  
"I couldn't fall back asleep." He took a sip of his coffee and sat down next to her. "And besides, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the next two days." Olivia sat up and set her coffee down on the nightstand.  
"Oh that's right I almost forgot..." She lightly kissed him. "Merry Christmas Eve." She whispered, putting her forehead to his.  
"Merry Christmas eve, Liv" He kissed her again and then stood up. "I'm going to go shower, I have a big day planned for us."  
"Can I come?" Olivia asked, biting her lip. Brian raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Sure, but I actually want to get clean." Olivia stood up and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I'll clean you." She whispered.

Brian let out a low growl and lifted her up and walked into their bathroom. Brian began peeling off her clothes, while Olivia took off his. She turned on the shower, and began kissing him while the water warmed up. Once the water was to their liking, they both got in. They stepped under the shower and kissed under the water. She let out a soft moan and felt him pin her to the wall, her hands in his. She gently nipped at his lip, pulling away and looking into his eyes. He smirked and ran his hands over her body.  
"So sexy," he whispered in her ear.

She arched her back and pulled him into another kiss, feeling his hand trailing down her side, between her legs. She moaned into the kiss. She felt him start to tease her and she gripped his shoulder and broke the kiss, her head falling back against the tile with a thud. "Shit, Bri!"

He smirked and eased two fingers inside her, starting to move them. He let out a low growl and gently bit her neck. "You're so wet, baby."

She groaned and started moving her hips into his hand. Her eyes darkened with lust. Her usually chocolatey brown eyes were now the color of coffee, they were looking right into Brian's. She let out a moan and ran her hand down his torso, taking him into her hand, starting to stroke him gently. "So hard already," she said, breathlessly.

He smirked, his free hand resting on the tiles behind her as they moved their hips into the other's hand. He started to play with her clit and felt her walls start to tighten. He smirked and took his fingers out, staring into her eyes as he licked his fingers clean. "Mmm. So good."

She arched her back. "Fuck, that's so sexy." She pulled him close and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She moaned and bit his bottom lip. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I want you."

He smirked and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and he thrust, hard, into her. She screamed out in pleasure, her back arching, her head hitting the tile. He started moving into her hard and fast, getting as deep as possible. He grunted and kept his pace up. He felt her hips hitting his, meeting his every thrust.

She screamed out and clawed his shoulders, hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to break the skin. She couldn't speak any words, all she could do was moan. Her walls clenched around him and she held onto him with everything she had. She felt him come inside her and she gasped and moaned. They went spiraling over the edge together. He held her against the tile and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. They came down from their highs and she finally got strength back in her legs to stand. "God, baby," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Merry Christmas eve, Liv." She kissed his lips softly.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now," She got close to his ear. "You might want to take a cold shower." She said, grabbing his hard penis. Brian let out a moan and watched her as she stepped out of the shower. Olivia wrapped the towel around her body and leaned over the sink. She washed her face and quickly dried her hair. By the time her hair was dry, Brian was out of the shower and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"So what are we doing today?" Olivia asked, running her fingers along his bare chest.  
"Well, first we are going to the new restaurant down the street, then we're going to get a christmas tree."  
"A real christmas tree?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course. I want to make this christmas special, Liv."  
"But we have no decorations or-"  
"My mom gave me a box full of decorations and we can go buy some more if we need to." He put his forehead to hers. "I want this christmas to be perfect." Olivia smiled.  
"It will be, baby." She kissed him and pulled away.  
"Let's get ready, then we'll go okay?" Brian asked, adjusting the towel on his waist. Olivia nodded and left the bathroom.

Olivia put on a pair of leggings and a sweater and quickly did her makeup, while Brian put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. They both joined in the living room, ready to go. They spilled out into the street, the cold air sent shivers up Olivia's spines, she grabbed Brian's hand and moved closer to him.

The twosome walked for a few more minutes until they reached the little restaurant on the corner. The couple sat down at a little booth and placed their orders. Olivia pulled her coat closer to her body.  
"You cold?" Brian asked,  
"A little bit." Olivia said quietly, Brian scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
"Better?" He asked, kissing her cheek.  
"Better." She replied, smiling into another kiss.

The two made small talk and ate their food in a comfortable silence. Olivia's gaze drifted off to a little family eating in the corner, the husband and wife were eating peacefully, while their two little daughters were playing with each others hair.  
"That's cute huh?" Brian said noticing Olivia's eyes on the children.  
"Uh yeah, sorry." She broke her gaze and looked down at her plate. There was a moment of silence then Brian spoke up.  
"You know Liv, you'd be a great mom."  
"Bri- please don't."  
"Don't what? I mean it, you'd be a great mom." Olivia looked up at Brian, she could feel the tears starting to gather.  
"Babe, please... I just don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay, I won't say anything more." He gently kissed her forehead in attempt to show an apology.

When the duo finished eating, they walked down to the christmas tree place and picked out a tree. Since they walked, Brian had one of the workers deliver the tree so when they got home it would be in their apartment building. Sure enough, when they arrived their tree was awaiting them in the lobby. Brian carried the tree into the elevator and then dragged it into their living room, as he got it set up, Olivia put on some Christmas music and began decorating around the house. She put string lights in the windows, and added little snowflake decorations around the living room. Once Brian got the tree set up, they began decorating it. Olivia opened the box the Brian's mom had dropped off and giggled looking at all the decorations Brian made when he was little.

"That's my favorite one." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Olivia looked down at the ornament in her hand, it was a plastic ball that was painted blue and on it it wrote: Brian and Daddy, December 21 1973. Olivia turned the ball over and it was a picture of Brian with a big smile on his face, and next to him was his dad.  
"How old were you?" She asked, running her fingers over the old picture.  
"6." he whispered, taking the ornament from her hand. "I made this the week before he died." He took a seat on the couch and stared down at the picture. Tears burned in his eyes. "God, I miss him."  
"Bri-" Olivia's voice was soft, she sat down next to him and grabbed his free hand. A tear fell from his eye and slid down his cheek. "He would be so proud of you-"  
"No, Liv." He shook his head. "No. He wouldn't be proud. I mean, look at me, I'm 46 years old, I'm not married, I have no children, I work nights at the bronx courthouse. I have nothing to show for myself." Brian looked away as another tear fell.  
"Hey... Bri, look at me." She turned his head so their eyes met. "Don't ever say that. Your father would be so, so, so proud of you. You're sweet, kind, stubborn as fuck, but you also know how to make people feel safe, you love unconditionally, and no matter what job you have, I know he would be proud of you. I know I am." Brian smiled and leaned up against her.  
"I love you." he whispered.  
"I love you, more." She lightly kissed him and stood up. "Let's get this tree decorated."

An hour or so later once Olivia and Brian were finally done with decorating the house, they sat back and admired the tree. Olivia rested her head against Brian's chest and let out a content sigh.  
"It's beautiful." She whispered.  
"Yeah, it is." There was a long pause of silence. "Hopefully, soon we'll be doing this with our children." Brian whispered. Olivia shot up and glared at him.  
"Bri-"  
"Do you not want children, Olivia?"  
"No, honey, I do. I always have but I just stopped thinking it would happen, and-" She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm so scared of disappointment, I'm afraid that if I have a child something would happen and he or she would get taken away." She shrugged and wiped a tear away. "Nothing ever goes my way, and besides, I'm too old to carry a child."  
"Liv, you can't let that fear hold you back. baby, if you want a baby and I want a baby, then we should work towards getting a baby. And if you can't carry a child we could always look into adoption."  
"I looked into adoption a few year ago," she shook her head, "They turned me down." "But, you didn't have me back then." Olivia looked up at him and snorted.  
"You really want kids don't you?"  
Brian nodded his head. "Especially if their yours."  
"Ok." Olivia replied, smiling.  
"Ok what?"  
"Ok, we will try for a baby."  
"Seriously?!" Brian yelled. Olivia giggled and nodded. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. "This calls for celebration." He whispered, picking her up and bringing her into the bedroom.

The next morning, Olivia woke up entangled in Brian's arms. She looked out the window and watched as the snow fell on to the fire escape. Brian let out a moan and pulled Olivia closer to him.  
"Merry Christmas, Olivia Benson." he whispered, kissing her head. Olivia smiled and turned to face him.  
"Merry Christmas, Brian Cassidy." She gently kissed him and smiled. "I wonder if Santa came." She said jokingly. Brian grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Actually..." He slid out of bed and put on a robe. "I think he did."  
"Brian..." She rolled her eyes and stood up. She threw on one of his shirts and followed him out into the living room. Olivia smiled when she saw Brian standing in front of the Christmas tree holding a big rectangular box.  
"And what is that?" She asked, approaching him.  
"Why don't you open it and find out?" Olivia raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the box, inside the box, was a diamond tennis bracelet, tickets to a Broadway play, and a blue velvet box, she picked up the blue velvet box and put the bigger box on the coffee table.  
"Babe-" she gasped and looked down at Brian, who was now on one knee. He smiled and took the box from her hands and opened it.  
"You know, when you were questioning me in that bar, it brought me back. It brought me back to 14 years ago. It brought back all the feelings I felt towards you. I had the biggest crush on you, Olivia. And I still do, but the difference now is that I actually get to kiss you goodnight every night and tell you how much I love you." He took her hand and sighed. "Olivia Benson, my love, will you marry me?" Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
"Yes." She smiled. "Yes, baby. I will marry you." Brian smiled and slid the princess cut diamond ring on her finger.  
"Oh baby, its beautiful." She gasped. "Thank you so much." Brian stood up and kissed her.  
"We're getting married." He whispered, putting his forehead to hers.  
"Merry Christmas, baby. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Liv."


End file.
